


Missing Piece

by look_turtles



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-29
Updated: 2017-10-29
Packaged: 2019-01-26 07:25:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12552244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/look_turtles/pseuds/look_turtles
Summary: Oswald has found what was missing





	Missing Piece

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the anythingdrabble prompt: Missing

Oswald had always wanted what was missing. When he was a child living in a dusty old mansion, he wanted a father who loved him. When he was Fish’s umbrella boy, he wanted to be the King of Gotham.

Now, all he wanted was Ed and surprisingly Ed wanted him too. They had went from friends to enemies, back to friends and finally lovers. It had been a long hard journey, but it had been more than worth it.

Ed was in their house and was washing dishes. Oswald just watched Ed work and then he came up behind Ed and wrapped his arms around the other man’s waist.

He kissed Ed’s shoulder and Ed hummed.

‘You’re frisky today,’ Ed said as he turned around and kissed Oswald on the forehead. 

‘What can I say, today was a good day. I found the rat who was talking to the police and killed him.’

Ed grinned. ‘Wish I could have been there.’

Oswald grinned back. He was going to describe the murder to Ed in all its gory detail and he just knew that that would turn Ed on, it always did.

Oswald moved close and their lips brushed. Ed’s hands came up and squeezed Oswald’s shoulders. 

Oswald deepened the kiss and groaned as their tongues brushed.

He felt himself harden and all he wanted to do was strip Ed out of his bright green suit.

Oswald broke the kiss. ‘Shall we take take this to the bedroom?’

Ed grinned as he fixed his glasses that had been knocked askew. ‘Lead the way.’

Oswald took Ed’s hand and lead him to their bedroom. He was planning on worshiping Ed’s body all night. 

Oswald had finally found what was missing and it made him regret how he tried to kill Ed.


End file.
